Not just a dream
by ace111
Summary: Young girl, Allison was, somehow transported into a movie. Where she met her 2 true loves. Read it!
1. Chapter 1

I fell asleep late one night, but awoke to find myself lying in a boat that was full of water. As I looked up I saw, what I thought to be a voodoo doll. But I realised it was Johnny Depp!! No. No, it wasn't Johnny Depp. It was Jack Sparrow! Before he got down I quickly reached for the ledge of the dock. As I struggled to get myself up I felt a tightening grip around my stomach.

"What are ya' doin' in my boat, love?" Jack asked me.

I pulled his hands off my waist and turned around to look at him straight in the eye. Before I could reply, a familiar voice spoke.

"It's a shilling to tie your boat up to the dock sir. And I shall need to know your name" The Dockmaster said in an English voice.

"What say 3 shillings and we forget the name?" Jack said in a drunken voice.

"Welcome to Port Royal, Mr Smith," He replied.

I started giggling. They both looked at me. Jack smiled, his teeth winked. Then Jack looked me up and down. I then looked MYSELF up and down.

"OMG!! I look like a bloody PROSTITUE!! He-" Then I realised I had actually said that out loud! "Hehe excuse me,"

I ran straight past them but as I was running past Jack, he put his arm around me again and started running with me in his clasp.

"Do you want to fit in here??"

"ARRGH!! LET GO OF ME!!! ARGH!!" I screamed.

Then he dropped me behind a bush, and saw a pair of clothes (and a corset) on a line.

"Here ya' go love," He said with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

I stared at him in horror.

"You've got to be kidding me! I can't where a frigging corset!" I kept staring.

"Well, it's either this. Or this." He showed me this really small, tight dress. It looked like a big corset, only tighter. "Which will it be, love??' He said. His teeth winked again.

"No, no that's fine." I took the dress, and corset.

He just stood there. So when he wasn't looking I quickly moved to another bush. I came out when I thought it was the right time. But he pushed me back in. I smiled.

"what are you doing, jack??"

"Hey how'd you know my name?"

"Umm, all pirates are famous?"

"Hey cool,"

A while after Jack rescued Elizabeth, got in trouble and ran away from the policey dudes, I went to the tool making shop. Then jack came…. They had the fight. After they took him away, I was left in the shop. Will saw me hiding.

"Excuse me Miss??" He asked me "Are you okay??"

"Yes I am fine… but I need a place to sleep and something to eat," I replied to Will.

And then at that very moment, Norrington burst into the blacksmiths and grabbed me and took me to the cell where Jack was.

_He is so mean… what did I do?? Anyway… at least I am in a cell with Jack. Yeah it's gross and smelly. But still, I can sleep next to him! Oh god he's sooo dreamy! Wait… why AM I going into this cell?_

"Mr Sparrow, is this the girl who you call your whore??" Norrington said.

"Yes that's her," He replied.

"WHAT!!!!! Hey I am not no whore. Norington!" I yelled at him!!

"Goodbye" Is all he said.


	3. Chapter 3

I spent a couple of hours jumping up and down screaming Norrington's name!

"Would ye' shut up?!" Jack and the other cell dudes said.

BANG

I flew over and hit the cell bars. I got up. I could feel the blood dripping from my face. My back and leg also. I heard Jack say,

"I know those guns"

"Yes, yes Jack… The Black Pearl"

"Heyyy"

"The Black Pearl?? I've heard stories… never leaves any survivors." One of the cell men said

I raised my eyebrow.

"No survivors eh?? Where do all the stories come from I wonder?" Jack said. I laughed at his response.

The next day I woke to Will and Jack talking. I head the bar hinges break and said

"Trying to leave without me eh?? Ugh men!"

We went under water in the boat and did all that ship stealing stuff. I wouldn't know I passed out from a lack of oxygen so Will carried me onto the ship(s). I woke to find him staring at me intently.

"Morning, you feeling better?" He asked me.

"Where am I?" I shot up straight and fell face down on the ground. The hammock I was in snapped.

"Oh my god. Oww! Are you alright?" Will yelled

"Will, I may be hurt but I am not deaf!" I said.


	4. Chapter 4

I had fallen asleep after that.

"Oww… will?? Jack?? Guys!!" The boat was swaying real hard! I heard a splash and saw water dripping down through the door.

I walked up through the stairs and Will shoved me back in the room, and LOCKED the door… If you can.

"Hehe. Will, what are you doing??" I stared at him in horror.

He just calmly walked toward me… with the occasional trip because of the storm. Then he kissed me!

"Oh my god Will," I said to him, pushing him away when he tried again, "Why?? Why now?"

At this point he stopped and asked "What do you mean why now?"

I just stared at him… "Umm, I meant why?"

"Oh whatever… anyway where was I??" He started again.

"Wait! What about…" I stopped. He didn't know about me knowing about Elizabeth.

"What about what??" He asked.

"Never mind," At that point I just kissed him.

We were in there for a couple of hours, and at that point Jack opened the door… lucky for us we had just stopped and were cuddling.

"What are ye doin'?" He asked.

"She is cold and doesn't have anything to warm her," Will lied.

Jack left when Will wasn't watching and winked at me. I looked at him in confusion.

"Hey Will, I think I am going to get some air. You stay here… I'll be right back," I said.

"Okay… don't be too long… or I'll send a search party out for you," He laughed at his response.

"Jack, Jack, JACK," I whispered so Will couldn't hear me.

"Yeeees??" He said startling me.

"Why did you just wink at me?" I asked.

"Hmmm," He kissed me.

"Oh no! Oh my god! What will he think?" I whispered to myself to not quiet enough, Jack heard me.

"What will who think?" He asked


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys sorry my story is so short. Please review. i do not own the characters of potc.. just allison! 

I left Jack up on deck, and went back down to Will where I saw him lying down.

"Hey Will. I didn't see a search party for me," I said in a voice that made him sit up.

"I was just about to but you came in," He replied, and I sat down next to him.

"Did you get enough air?" He asked.

"Yeah," I said.

As I was just about to go in for a kiss. Jack walked in and ruined the moment. But luckily we moved away before he saw. I was still shocked about 'the kiss'. I mean he had NO right! Oh and why was Will kissing me, I mean he has that awful snob of a really pretty girl Elizabeth!

"Oi Will I need you up on deck," Jack said, though staring at me the whole time. Will noticed it, and he looked at me. I looked back at him, he then looked at Jack. Then I looked at Jack. Then they both looked at me.

"What??" I said, confused, "Why are you looking at me like that? Both of you, stop it! Will go up, and you too Jack," They both left.

I had fallen asleep and awoke by the sound of a creaking. Apparently I had only been asleep a few minutes.

"Hello is anybody there?" I said.

"Oh sorry I didn't want to wake you," I screamed. Will jumped back, "I am really sorry,"

"Oh Will, its you," I said.

"Expecting someone else?" He said.

"No… It's just that…" I said.

"Just that what?" Will replied with a worried look on his face.

"Jack… well he…" I paused, should I be telling him this? I mean I love them both so much!

"Jack? Well what??" He asked.

"Never mind" I said.

At that point Will left and came back in to say we'd arrived in Tortuga. We left the boat and went into the pub. They woke up Gibbs before that but then we went into the pub. I saw Jack just looking at me so I went outside. There was a really big fight out there, so I tied to break it up.

"Hey do think you should be doing that… someone might get hurt," I said but they turned around and stares at me.

"What do YOU think you're doing talkin' to us that way, you little whore?" One of the men said.

"Uh… well I," I stuttered.

I pulled out a sword from my belt…( Jack gave it to me), I pulled the sword toward the man.

"HAH!" I screamed. It hit his sword, sparks flew.

We kept fighting for a while.

"OH god…… hehe I can't breathe," I was heavily breathing, " Will! Jack!"

"Oh my god… Allison! ALLISON!" Will yelled.

"I tried. Save Elizabeth. Not me… Please…" I was shaking so much now.

"Wha- How did you know about Elizabeth??" H asked. A tear swelling in his eye.

"goodbye"

"ALLISON!! NOOO ALLISON!!" Will was crying fully hard now.

"AAAAAAAAH!! Will?? Jack?" I said.

I put my hands on my face and stood up.

"Oww! Oh my gosh! I'm home." I just started crying. Bruises were coming up, no cuts though.

I fell sleep in my own bed, it felt so nice.

"Honey, time to get up!" Mum said opening the door, "Oh my gosh honey! What happened? You have bruises all over you!"

"You'll never believe me if I told you," I said with a chuckle hiding my cries.

"Stay in bed… go back to sleep. I love you," she said.

" I love you too!" I said and fell back asleep!


End file.
